


met someone

by WattStalf



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: It's about time Kureo tell his daughter what's going on.
Relationships: Mado Akira & Mado Kureo, Mado Kureo/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	met someone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like three years ago and it makes no sense out of context so I really shouldn't be posting it, but it's his birthday, so like. Here it is.  
> Yes I have an OC to selfship with Mado in an AU where no plot happens and he doesn't die, and if context is needed, it's a kind of one-sided obsessive crush the OC gets after he saves her life one night, and once she starts trying to pursue a relationship, he thinks it's weird/kind of entertaining and is too bitter to think he's capable of moving on, getting a little frustrated with her, starts seeing how far he can push her limits, and she's just completely willing to let him use her, so long as she can be close to him.  
> Mostly just a lot of him pushing her away and pretending to not want anything to do with her even though he is starting to fall for her, until he eventually comes around and decides he deserves to have happiness. Or something, I'm self-indulgent, I just want him to love me.

Kureo’s finger hovers over the icon on his phone, but still he doesn’t press it. He’s had her contact page pulled up for sometime now, knowing that if he’s going to do this, then she has to know. And still, he isn’t sure what he’s going to do once she picks up, how he’s going to tell her.

He presses it.

_ Now calling...Akira. _

His daughter. His daughter who, every day, proves herself to be that much smarter, that much stronger, that much more unbreakable, and that much more her mother all over again.

_ Except Kasuka wasn’t unbreakable, was she? _

He shakes his head, doing everything he can to push that thought away before it leads somewhere that he does not want to go. If he allows himself to dwell on the past or worry about their future, then he will no longer feel confident in his decision, and if that’s the case, then how can he hope to tell Akira? No, he has wasted enough time making sure he is absolutely certain, he can’t turn back now, and that means he has to tell Akira.

Besides, it wouldn’t be fair to  _ her _ to change his mind now, and he’s put her through enough hell already. From the moment they met, from the moment she set her sights on him, he has done wrong by her, too set in his ways and thoughts too clouded, too steeped in bitterness, to ever consider her feelings. They’re going to do this right from here on out, and this is the first step.

“Hello?” On the phone, her voice sounds even more like Kasuka’s; he wonders how she’s turned out so much like her when she was so young when her mother passed.

“Do you have a moment?” he asks. “I have something I...need to tell you."

“I'm not busy right now, no.” The professional edge fades from her voice. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, there's nothing to worry about,” he assures her. “But it’s still important, I wanted you to be the first to know. A little while ago, I...met someone.”

There is a pause before she asks, “Met somehow...how?”

“Probably whatever you're assuming right now. Yes, it’s a woman, I met her while on the job, I guess you’d say.” Akira says nothing, so he continues. “She was surprisingly taken with me from the get go, and didn’t keep her interest a secret.”

“So the two of you…?”

“Not until recently,” he says, deciding to keep the previous nature of their relationship from her. Whether that's right or wrong, there are some things he doesn’t think he needs to share with his daughter. He does not think it necessary to go into the details of how he strung a young woman along, just to test the boundaries of her infatuation, just because he found it interesting, amusing even, that anyone could be so dedicated to anyone while getting nothing in return, let alone someone like him.

Rather than explaining the way he took advantage of her feelings to Akira, and rather than letting on that the relationship was strictly sexual until very recently, he continues with, “She’s very persistent, though. Eventually, I decided to see where it went, so now…”

“You’re seeing her,” she finishes, and she always sounds so mature when he speaks. Her voice does not betray any emotions she might be feeling, and he almost wishes they’d had this conversation in person. Kureo is sure he could read her expression; he is her father, after all.

“I’m just as surprised as you are,” he says casually, and now he is grateful that they aren’t discussing this in person. She cannot see how tense he is. “I never expected that I would…”

“Does she make you happy?” For so long, he’s wanted to deny that she does. After everything that’s happened, no one should be able to make him happy, at least not in this way, and that is probably why he has done the things he has in this relationship, all to hide from his own happiness. And lately, more than anything, he’s feared what Akira will think, if she will see it as a betrayal. It was painful, but necessary, to accept that whether she  _ would _ feel betrayed or not, Kasuka can’t, not anymore.

There is a part of him that wants to think that Kasuka would not feel betrayed, that she would want him to be happy, but he is not going to fill in the blanks with what he wants to hear.

“I...she does, but it isn’t...I haven’t-"

“I’m not a child, you know,” his daughter interrupts. “If you’re worried that I'm going to get upset or accuse you of forgetting mom, you don’t need to be. I...understand.”

“You do, huh…”

“If you’re happy, then it’s good that you met her. Honestly, I’m glad to hear that you've got a social life outside of work.”

“Now, what's that supposed to mean? You're hardly one to talk, you know.”

Akira continues as if she did not hear him. “Thank you for calling me. I’d like to meet her soon, if that’s okay.”

“Of course, of course. If you can find some time in your busy schedule for me, that is.”

He can’t say that he isn’t a bit stunned by Akira’s easy acceptance, but then, maybe he shouldn’t be. Maybe it’s only natural that he’s dating again, and maybe he was the strange one, holding himself back and staying so rooted in the past. His feelings for Kasuka have not changed and they never will; his motivation has not changed, and it never will. But something has changed, to allow him to bring someone new into his life, and he still does not know what’s come over him, letting himself love her like this, but having his daughter’s best wishes eases his mind, if only a little bit.

That being said, he has no idea if her positive reaction will hold up after she finally meets her, and after she finds out that her father’s new girlfriend happens to be younger than her. Well, Kureo supposes he will just have to deal with that when the time comes.


End file.
